Two Lilies
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: 17 year old Lily Luna Potter wants to know exactly why she was named for her grandmother. Her father, years earlier after the war explaining her name. Lily reads that letter, and finally understands.


**Two Lilies**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter brushed a lock of her long red hair out of her face and blew the dust off an old book she was kneeling beside in the dusty attic. Sunlight was shining through a dusty, old window above her head, but she was more interested in the book, her brown eyes full with excitement...and fear.

The little girl who had been so anxious to go to Hogwarts was now seventeen, and had wanted to find out exactly what her namesake and her father's mother had done. After all, it was natural to be curious. James was named for Harry's father and a mass murderer who had been actually innocent all along. And Al was named for two fascinating Headmasters of Hogwarts. Four interesting men. She knew her middle name was for her mom's best friend Luna Longbottom (nee Lovegood) and she was named for Harry's mother, but what had her grandmother Lily actually do?

The book she held gingerly in her hands held the answer.

With a shaking hand she opened the book, and flipped to the first page; nothing. **Okay, **she thought **I just have to go deeper into the book. Makes sense. **She started to flip through it, finding still nothing. Frustrated she took out her wand and said a water spell, thinking maybe the answer was written in a muggle invention called invisible ink. Still nothing. Saying a spell to dry the pages she sighed, feeling defeated. Her dad had told her this was hold the answer.

She gave the leather bound book a furious glare, before realizing she hadn't turned the last page. Not wanting to be disapointed further she didn't let herself have much hope. Turning the last page, she gasped at what was behind it. A perfectly perserved flower, a lily flower. She carefully took it out, and holding it in her hand she tapped it with her wand. The lily's petals instantly shot up, and began to whir around, the little circle in between the petals glowing a bright light. She gasped again, surprised; she had never seen this type of magic before, and she was sure even her cousin Rose hadn't either.

A piece of rolled up parchment shot out of the middle of the flower. She picked it up, and began to read it, recognizing her father's handwriting.

_My dear Lily,_

_If you are reading this, I assume that I feel you are old enough to know everything about my mother and your namesake. So, since I don't know how much you know about her, I'll start at the beginning._

_Lily Evans was a muggleborn witch with muggle parents and a muggle sister named Petunia. She found out she was a witch from a boy named Severus Snape. Yes, Severus as in Severus Snape, former headmaster of Hogwarts and the bravest man I ever knew. Lily and Snape were child hood friends, but once at Hogwarts, sorted into different Houses, Lily in Gryffindor, Snape in Slytherin. _

_Lily couldn't stand a boy named James Potter, thought he was an arrogant toe-rag. _(Lily laughed slightly as this, and wondered how her grandparents had possibly gotten together) _James would bully Snape along with his friends. In fifth year, James was bullying Snape when Lily came over to make them stop. Angry, Snape called Lily a mudblood. Their friendship became broken. Lily never knew Snape loved her, and you know the way I mean that. _

_In seventh year, to Lily's surprise (I'm almost positive she would be) James became Head Boy, and Lily became Head Girl. James would always ask her out, but this year, he had changed. So one day, when James asked her yet again, she said yes._

_On October 31st, after her and James had gotten married, Lord Voldemort came to their house to kill them and I. James tried to hold him off, but...Passing James' body, Voldemort moved on to me and mum. Lily begged Voldemort to spare me, kill her instead, but I was the whole reason he had come to Godric's Hallow in the first place. She cast herself in front of me. When she did that, a piece of Voldemort's soul latched itself on to me, and I became a Horcrux. That's the reason Voldemort's killing curse rebounded on him._

_I went to live with my aunt Petunia, uncle and my cousin Dudley. They hated me, because Petunia had been jealous of Lily ever since it had been revealed she was a witch. _

_While this was all going on, Albus Dumbledore and Snape were planning for my safety once Voldemort would return. Snape swore to protect me because even after all that time, he loved my mother. 17 years later when he died in the Shrieking Shack, he still loved her. He told me to look at him, and I complied. The reason he had asked is because I had my mother's eyes._

_Lily Potter is the reason for many things. Even though you are also Lily Potter I don't expect you to live up to her legacy. You can try, it you want. I know wherever my mum is, she would be very, very proud of you. _

_I'll always love you,  
Harry Potter_

Lily felt tears coming to her eyes and soon they were streaming down her face. Her father had survived because of her namesake. A man loved her namesake since their childhood. "I'll always love you too dad." she said softly. Surprised, but too emotional to do anything but cry, the letter burned away, the pile of ashes floating down next to the original lily flower. The ashes transformed into another Lily, this one smaller. She understood. It was her and her grandmother. Making sure it wouldn't crush either of the flowers, she softly closed the cover and put the book back where she had found it. She got up, still crying, but smiling. There would always be two lilies.

* * *

**Please review, tell me your thoughts, feelings etc.  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


End file.
